1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a pixel array structure thereof, in particular, to an LCD panel having a plurality of protrusions and a pixel array structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the advancement of multi-media technology, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become the mainstream of today's display market due to their advantages such as high display quality, high space efficiency, low power consumption, and no radiation, wherein multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) LCD has wide viewing angle.
Below, the pixel structure of a MVA LCD will be explained. FIGs. 1A-1C illustrate three conventional pixel structures of a MVA LCD panel. First, referring to FIG. 1A, the pixel structure 100A includes an active device 110 and a pixel electrode 120 electrically connected to the active device 110, wherein the active device 110 electrically connects a scan line 130 and a data line 140. In addition, the pixel structure 100A further includes a protrusion 150 which allows the liquid crystal molecules in the LCD panel to be aligned in multi domains so that a wide viewing angle can be achieved. However, the distance d between the edges of the protrusion 150 and the pixel electrode 120 in the diagonal direction of the rectangular pixel electrode 120 is very long; thus, when the pixel structure 100A is driven, the transfiguration of the electric field in the diagonal direction of the pixel electrode 120 is not very obvious, and accordingly it is difficult to control the arrangement direction of the liquid crystal molecules. Thereby, the liquid crystal molecules may not tilt to the correct direction when they are disturbed. For example, when a single point of the LCD panel is pressed and accordingly the liquid crystal molecules are disordered, the liquid crystal molecules at this single point cannot restore their original arrangement in a short time.
To resolve foregoing problem, a slit extended along the diagonal direction of the pixel electrode 120 may be formed as shown in FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C. Referring to FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, the pixel electrode 120 in the pixel structure 100B has a slit 122 located in the pixel electrode 120, and the pixel electrode 120 in the pixel structure 100C has a slit 124 located at the edge of the pixel electrode 120. The slit 122 and the slit 124 can intensify the electric field in the diagonal direction of the pixel electrode 120 and accordingly increase the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules.
However, in the pixel structure 100B, even though the slit 122 formed in the pixel electrode 120 helps to increase the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules, it may also cause discontinuity in the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules and accordingly incorrect tilting direction of the liquid crystal molecules when the distance d is too long. In addition, even though the design of the pixel structure 100C can increase the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules and make the liquid crystal molecules to tilt to a correct direction, the design of the slit 124 loses more aperture ratio of the display area of the LCD panel than the design of the slit 122 does. In short, neither of foregoing designs is capable of both improving the display performance of a MVA LCD panel and maintaining a satisfactory aperture ratio of the display area of the MVA LCD panel.